Captured!/The boat chase/Under the sea
This is a scene how Gregorio and Ingrid got captured, the boat chase and under the sea in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure with Spy Kids. Ingrid: Why don't we call them? They'll be getting up for school soon. They should know what we're up to. Gregorio: Ingrid. Ingrid: You're right. Oh, our first time out in nearly a decade... and all we can do is think about the children. Grandengo: You should see OSS escort, Agent-- transmission Gregorio: Repeat the rendezvous point. (TV Static) Floop: Believe in yourself. Ingrid: Picking up a--a TV satellite? Floop: And you, Gregorio and Ingrid Cortez. I believe you have something that I want. Ingrid: No. I know who that is. That's-- We've got a follower. Gregorio: Not for long. Watch this. (car increases speed but then they see something ahead) What's that? (a big ship comes up) They got us. They got-- (blinding light shines in their faces) Both: Uhh! (screen goes black) At Carmen and Juni's house. Thomas: What could've happened to Twilight? Shining Armor: If we don't find out what happened to Twily, I'll never forgive myself. Juni: And this is what Carmen would look like as a Fooglie. (Alarm and siren sounds) Uncle Felix: (wakes up to the alarm as he then looks at his watch and then notices the alarms as the TV switches from a documentary to another alarm reading: "Red Alert!") Oh, my God! Percy: What's that? Juni: Is this a fire drill? Mucker: A carbon monoxide warning? Uray: Meteor Shower alarm? Mako: An atomic bomb? Twi's friends and Cadance: (awkwardly) Atomic bomb? Russell Ferguson: Mako, this is the 2000's decade, there isn't anymore nuclear bomb alarms. The Cold War ended years ago! Felix: (opens a cabinet and pull out two packs) Put these on quickly. We don't have any time to-- stops Henry: It stopped. Felix: Follow me. Follow me. Come on! Come on! Follow me! There's a lot for you to know and very little time to explain. Carmen: Uncle Felix! Felix: The first of which is, (pulls off fake mustache) I'm not your uncle. Rainbow: Okay, "Felix", what the hay is goin' on?! Felix: Your parents are international spies. Good ones, but they've been mostly inactive... for the last nine years. Carmen: What are you talking about? Felix: (searching for something in a bookcase) I was assigned to protect your family... but something's gone wrong. I have to take you to the safe house. Carmen: My parents can't be spies. They're not cool enough. (Secret door opens) Juni: That's cool. Vinnie Terrio: Meh, I've seen better things in secret agent films. FELIX: According to the coordinates... in my locating device, they're being taken to Asia... or South America. (sets down locator device on the bag) Go in there. I'll be right back. Applejack: And if ya ain't? Felix: Hit the blue button to seal the door... and the green button to go. (Juni opens the door and finds a closet) Hugs: A closet?! A stinkin' coat closet? That's the secret thing behind the secret passage?! Juni: Is this a joke? Pepper Clark: Well, if it is, I'm not laughing. Felix: as he puts on his fake mustache as he goes to gather items then suddenly several Thumb-Thumb agents break in through the windows Juni: (looks pass the coats) Cool! Carmen, guys, look! Guys! beeping Juni: Whoa! Mako: (goes in) Hey, this isn't a closet, it's a! It's a... It's a... Mucker: (hops in) An escape pod! the view screen activates where we see Felix fighting off the Thumb-thumbs Felix: You'll have to go to the safe house without me. Go now! Dusty: Lookout! Felix: the Thumb-thumb trying to sneak up on him Find the OSS! Tell them the Third Brain lives! You must find- (doors break down as more Thumb-thumbs burst in) JUNI: Felix, behind you! CARMEN: What are those things? JUNI: Get them! Carmen: Felix! Juni: Get them! the Thumb-Thumb overwhelm Felix as one of them cuts off the video transmission Blythe Baxter: Oh, that's bad. Carmen: Press the blue and green buttons. Spike: We can't leave Felix behind! Crash Zoe Trent: AAAAAH!! (runs into the pod thing and hides behind Blythe's legs) They're coming! Get in! Carmen: Oh, yes, we can. (races out to grab the locating device) Blue to close, green to go. Quick! Minka Mark: I can't find any green or blue buttons anyway in this thing! Penny Ling: Keep looking! Pinkie: the green button on the control panel Here's the green button! Carmen: Blue button first! Percy: PINKIE NO! (Pinkie hits the button, which sends the pod shooting down a tunnel) James: Pinkie! You dummy! Carmen: Blue, then green! You gotta seal the door! Juni: I can't find the blue! Sweetie Belle: (looks to the side) Here it is! It's under the black one! Carmen: (Pushes the button) Hang on! (A fish-shaped pod flies out and speeds away, with speedboats in pursuit) doors then open up as the team then look out and see the speedboats JUNI: What are those things? Carmen: I don't know, but they're catching up! Sharky: Not for long! (Rusty deploys his rocket launcher and starts firing at the boats as Sharky takes out his Lewis machine and starts shooting at the speedboats) Juni: Where's the gas pedal? (Fiddles with the controls) Carmen: No! Don't touch anything! sounds Computer: Manual override engaged. Carmen: You weirdo! You switched it to manual! Rheanes: Lookout! Scootaloo: Fishing boat, dead ahead! Willy: Hard-to-port! HARD-TO-PORT!! (Carmen turns the pod hard-a-port) Fisherman: Whoa! JUNI: How do you work this thing? CARMEN: It was programmed to take us to the safe house. Pepper Clark: Just try and figure it out, before we have a crash! her blaster pistol at the speedboats (All scream) Carmen: (makes pod jump over the boat) and Juni scream Fisherman: (sees the speedboat heading for and he jumps clear, as the speed boats drive through his boat) Aah! Carmen: Juni? Juni? Minka Mark: Buttercream? Buttercream! Buttercream Sunday: Down, here! then see Buttercream and Juni stuck on the front of the pod Carmen: Juni, what are you and Buttercream doing down there?! Juni: Help me! Sunil Nevla: something ahead WAAAAH!!! forward Vinnie Terrio: Oh no! More trouble incoming! then see an island closing in ahead Apple Bloom: Island, dead ahead! Juni: Screaming Carmen: (starting to climb out to the front) Hang on! I'm coming to get you! Zip: (as Winston) Oh no. Help! WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!! Carmen: Uhh! (starts to pull Juni and Buttercream to safety) beeping Juni: Uhh! Aah! (his foot bumps the controls) COMPUTER: Autopilot re-engaged. Willy: Dive! Dive! Dive! (the pod doors then close and it submerges, while the Thumb-thumbs bailout as the speedboats crash into the island) Under the Sea Spike: That was close. Carmen: Wow! We are definitely gonna be late for school. Dusty: That.. was... AWESOME!! Steamy: At least we lost them. Carmen: Stop shaking. Juni: I can't. Carmen: Stop shaking, or you'll give yourself more warts. Fluttershy: There's no need to be afraid. We're gonna be fine. Just be cool... and do exactly as your sister tells you. Juni: OK. beeping engages COMPUTER: Welcome to the N.I.X. Super Guppy. and whistling Tune: So, this is what this pod is; a NIX Super Guppy. Carmen: Juni, don't touch anything. (Juni's pressing buttons) Juni! (The front of the pod opens revealing the sea ahead) Both: Whoa! Juni: Cool. Thomas and Percy: Fizzling fireboxes! Bash: Oh me. Dash: Oh my! Ferdinand: That's right. CMC: Whoa! Dusty: Whoa! Stephen: So this is what it's like to be under the sea. COMPUTER: Destination--safe house. Estimated time for arrival... two hours, thirty minutes. the pod starts driving near a sunken ship where several great white sharks swim around it Minka Mark: Hey, look! Sharks! Carmen: Juni, close your eyes. Juni: Why? Carmen: Just keep them shut, all right? (a shark swims in front but then swims away) Sunil Nevla: (yelps as he grabs Pepper's tail and covers himself with it) Fluttershy: (squeals) Willy: (Embraces the timid pegasus) It's okay. (Strokes her mane) Carmen: OK, you can open your eyes now. Juni: Thanks. Carmen: I just don't want you crying all over me. Juni: We're never gonna see them again, are we? Rings: Don't worry young Juni, we will find them. (The super guppy continues driving along, as Carmen and Rainbow are now asleep) Rainbow: loudly Chiming COMPUTER: Refreshments ready. later Would you care for a lullaby, sir? (Mako and Pinkie play Chess to pass the time) Mako: (moves his rook) Checkmate. Pinkie: Aw. That's the 17th time you beat me! Applejack: Ah ain't get a clue why, but watchin' Pinkie lose in a game several times is kinda satisfyin'. Thomas: (has sad look) Percy: What's a matter, Thomas? Thomas: It just Twilight, I hope she's alright. Shining Armor: Me too. Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Chase scenes